


84. Alex makes a locked post about an ex

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [84]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	84. Alex makes a locked post about an ex

_**Alex Skarsgard makes a locked post**_  
[locked to Citadel]

If I ever have the good fortune to become engaged, I hope I have the class not to blab it to the entire world on motherfuckin Twitter.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)[**citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/)  
2012-09-05 03:54 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=1608#t1608))   
---|---  
~~She's such a bitch~~  
  
You have to love the photo too. Oh, I'm just casually posing with my fingers in my mouth so you can all see my ring...  
  
*mimes putting finger down throat* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=1608))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=1608#t1608))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2012-09-05 04:17 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=1864#t1864))   
---|---  
You're right. If we ever were to decide to spread felicitations to the world through social media, I think we should display your ring with your fingers wrapped around my cock. Either that, or display your ring while your fingers are in _my_ mouth. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=1864))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=1608#t1608))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=1864#t1864))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)[**citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/)  
2012-09-05 05:08 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2888#t2888))   
---|---  
Cock. Definitely cock. *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=2888))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=1864#t1864))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/meloni/profile)[**meloni**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/meloni/)  
2012-09-05 04:18 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2120#t2120))   
---|---  
What'd I miss. Who got engaged? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=2120))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2120#t2120))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2012-09-05 04:25 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2376#t2376))   
---|---  
[Alex's cheating ex.](http://www.whosay.com/katebosworth/photos/221283)  
  
Alex, I never met her. But she obviously wasn't near good enough for you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=2376))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2120#t2120))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2376#t2376))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/meloni/profile)[**meloni**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/meloni/)  
2012-09-05 04:28 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2632#t2632))   
---|---  
Well that sucks. No pun intended with the thumb and the... I'm rolling my eyes here.  
  
Alex, man... good riddance, yeah? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=2632))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=2376#t2376))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2012-09-05 05:19 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3144#t3144))   
---|---  
Christ. I confess to not being completely impartial, but I've seen her fucking fiance. And she chose him over you? She's not only stupid, she's fucking blind. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=3144))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3144#t3144))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2012-09-05 05:21 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3400#t3400))   
---|---  
Anyone know how to put that fucking little accent thing on the e? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=3400))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3144#t3144))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3400#t3400))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/profile)[**j_renner**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/)  
2012-09-06 08:11 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3656#t3656))   
---|---  
Do you really give a shit? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=3656))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3400#t3400))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3656#t3656))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2012-09-06 10:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3912#t3912))   
---|---  
Nope. But it looks fucking weird without it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=3912))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3656#t3656))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3912#t3912))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/profile)[**j_renner**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/)  
2012-09-06 11:06 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=4168#t4168))   
---|---  
So copy it from somewhere else. You're so fucking anal. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=4168))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=3912#t3912))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=4168#t4168))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2012-09-07 05:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=4424#t4424))   
---|---  
You say that like it's a bad thing *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?replyto=4424))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=4168#t4168))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=4424#t4424))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2012-09-07 05:54 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17480.html?thread=4680#t4680))   
---|---  
(I thought I was the anal one)


End file.
